


scrambled egg serenade

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [26]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Well, I won’t judge. As long as the sex was good.”





	scrambled egg serenade

“The dog days are over, the dog days are done….” Wynonna serenaded the scrambled eggs, off-key.

“So it’s a Florence morning?” Waverly asked, cinching her robe as she came downstairs.

“Mmhmm!” Wynonna was… worryingly cheerful. “Flo gets me.”

Waverly yawned in response. 

“Up late, were we?”

Waverly nodded, reaching for the toast.

“Well, I won’t judge. As long as the sex was good.”

Wynonna winked hugely. Waverly nearly choked. 

“You two aren't quiet. Like, at all." She waved her spatula illustratively. 

“HEY NICOLE, YOU CAN COME DOWN, I MADE ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US,” Wynonna hollered. “It’s only….slightly burnt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wayhaught, toast
> 
> This is a slightly reworked version of a previously-scrapped prompt fill for Wynonna Earp, done up for a new prompt! That's why Nicole is only mentioned, oops sorry
> 
> Send me more prompts and I'll write more fluff and nonsense, that's how this works, find me any time @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
